


The After Party

by VillainousReaper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousReaper/pseuds/VillainousReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros go to a high school party filled with alcohol and music, believing to leave as friends. Didn't plan to leave with Gamzee chasing after his current boyfriend, Rufioh Nitram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After Party

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you’re currently with your best bro at this wicked bitchtits party. Your head is spinning with alcohol that’s been mixed with you-don’t-know-what, and your little Tavbro is clumsily clinging to your right hip. He rumbles an adorable intoxicated giggle that makes your cheeks flush a deeper red, not that you weren’t already blushing from the liquor and accidental groping. He stumbles with you from the packed kitchen into an emtpy bedroom, making you spill your glass a couple of times. You still laugh, though, because why wouldn’t you? With this sexy little motherfucker at your side, you feel like you’re on cloud nine. 

Tavros looks up at you with a lazy grin, his eyes half-lidded. You’ve seen that look before, on his older brother. It’s the chocolate brown eyes that call you; it’s the eyes that beg you to bend them over. And God damn, you’d be lyin’ if you said it wasn’t working. Matter o’fact, this is the exact look Rufioh’d give you when he wanted to get to bumpin’ uglies. You blink a few times, just to be sure, and Tavros’ face morphs into Rufioh’s. Your plastered and painted grin gets wider by the second when you figure out who it “really” is, already moving to kiss him. When the hammered Nitram doesn’t object and instead, presses onward, your lips meet, and the familiar feeling of lust mixes in with your buzzed euphoria. The kiss is gentle, yet needy, with a hint of graceful force. The little pecks shift to hungry wars between each other’s tongue, and your growing love begins to ache. You need him. You need him now.

You can feel the aching get worse as Tavros’ hand brushes over your clothed cock, making your hips lurch forward for more interaction. The soft moan and whine you hear makes you shiver, a tingle running down your spine. Tavros looks up at you with those needy eyes again, chewing on his lower lip, looking sexier than ever. “God damn Rufioh,” You say, thoughtless and mistaken. He obviously doesn’t notice, though, as a gentle hand squeezes your package. “I motherfuckin need you, babe.” Your voice is low and gruff, and you feel the smaller arch his back toward you. His slight begging and needy whimper as he undoes your black, wrinkled jeans sends a twinge of pleasure to your manhood, and you muffle a groan. God damn, this wicked motherfucker of yours really knows what he’s doin’. 

You slowly step over to the mattress, fumbling and pushing your boyfriend-not-boyfriend on to the bed. He gives a squeak and you grin, your baggy jeans starting to slide from your hips. Your lanky hands play with his waistband, clumsily pulling them down to his ankles. He gasps and lays back on the bed as you remove his bottoms, staring lovingly at the laced pokemon panties that had been kept hidden. 

You reach your cold hand out to rub his stiff length, teasingly sliding your fingers along the shaft. His body twitches and his lip quivers with your cooling strokes, making him breathe a moan through a clamped jaw. Your painted grin is smudged and near permanent by now; a rumble in your chest that almost sounds like a purr in the background. He bucks against your hand and chirrups needily for more. You are more than motherfuckin happy to oblige. 

In an instant, with a rough and fumbled grip, Tavros is bent over on the bed, face down, ass up. Your large, cold hands squeeze his plush rump almost painfully, and it makes the smaller whine pathetically into the quilt. The long fingers of your hands sneakily snake under Tavbro’s Pokemon panties, and you scratch at his not-so-tanned cheeks. He gives a trill of delight and the sound sends another surge to your hardened ache, before you tug them down to his ankles. You’re careful when the fabric is removed, peppering intoxicated kisses down his rump from the base of his spine until the soft undergarments are gone. When you spread his cheeks, he tenses, and you quickly let go. “Is…Is this okay?” You ask, slurred and worried. He doesn’t look at you when he nods; the only noise being made is the sound of shifting blankets as he adjusts himself. You’re more hesitant as you lean in, kissing his left cheek, and then his right. His shivers and arches are your cue to press on, to make this better. So you kneel behind him, your pierced tongue slithering out and over his puckered entrance, sending a tremor up the others spine. 

Slowly, you repeat the action, and he hisses out a shrill cry for more.

In a few minutes time, your tongue is deep inside the others ass and he’s clenching around your long, flat muscle, which makes you groan heavily. Your hands brush up his thighs, soon resting on the globes of his ass cheeks. You lift your right, and bring it down on the soft flesh, feeling the body in front of you tense and nearly jump at the rough smack. Your groan is louder than before, using your left hand to do the same to the left cheek. Tavros nearly shrieks, and you only smirk your signature smirk. 

As he calms down from the stinging of his ass cheeks, you take your chance and remove your tongue from his throbbing, pink hole. You pause to watch the salivated remnants ooze and run down his backside. He shivers when the cooled liquid reaches his balls, and that makes your cock practically jump in your pants. You need this motherfucker. You motherfuckin need this motherfucker so MOTHERFUCKIN BAD. The crave is almost a burning rage as you stand, irritatedly undoing your black and sagging jeans. You tug them down roughly and almost tear your pulsating length from your boxers, lining it up with the choice ass in front of you. You can hear him whimper in protest, but he doesn’t entirely say no, instead hesitantly pushing back against you. He wants it. HE MOTHERFUCKIN WANTS IT.

You emit a rugged growl as you slide into him, about half of your length, and wait. You don’t want to hurt him. You never want to hurt him. That’s the last motherfuckin thing on your list. Your hands slide up the Nitram’s thighs, and you squeeze every inch or so. “Mine.” You mumble and slur as you squeeze his hips. He twitches at your oddly rough/gentle touch, and you can hear the breath he slowly releases. A nearly inaudible moan is heard after, and you force more of yourself into him. That’s when you hear him really sing for you.

“G-Gamzee!” He yells over the booming music in the main room of the dorm. Your hands claw his hips, leaving deep nail marks. You buck your hips and he jolts, closing his eyes tight. Your tongue flops as you pant hotly, your lover doing the same. You can hear the clicks in his voice when you slam into his prostate; the sound of Tavros (Rufioh, as far as you know) choking out his broken screams of euphoric pleasure. He clenches around you, the tightness almost painful as you thrust through it, nearly snarling. Your rhythmic poundings get sporadic as you feel the coil in your groin tighten, almost ready to spring. The teenage boy in front of you, who you think is your current boyfriend, has tears pricking and burning at the corners of his eyes, but you don’t slow. You’re so close. You’re so fucking close.

“GAMZEE! AH!” You hear, though you don’t really understand because you’re too fucking hammered. The shrill cry echoes in your head as you feel the other buck forward confusedly, as if his body doesn’t know what way to move. He goes silent as his white seed covers the blankets, and you toss your head back in a roar. “RUFIOH!” You growl out, rugged and deep. The weak body in front of you nearly collapses as you fill him up with your liquids, your thrusts slowing dramatically. You’re both dampened with sweat, and Tavros turns his head to look back at you. You’re focused on pulling out without stumbling and falling on your ass, so you don’t notice him. Your cheeks, smeared with facepaint, are a deep fiery red, as are your lover’s. His voice is weak and slurred when he speaks, and it seems like he’s so far away from you, when he’s only a few feet. “Gamzee…Sh-Shit…” You grin.

You watch him curl up on the bed, avoiding his own cum, and immediately pass out. He’s so motherfuckin adorable, you think, and you choose to join him the the after sex cuddles, basking in the haze. After a few trips and slams against the ground, you are finally rid of your clothing, and end up in bed with the other. 

Next thing you know, it’s 11 A.M. and there’s a teary-eyed, angry boyfriend in the doorway. You glance at the boy next to you and, being sober, now realize who it is.

 

“Shit.” You’re fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> From my writing blog, http://soph1st1cated.tumblr.com... Critiques and comments always welcome!


End file.
